Can't Hurry Love
by elyseclee888
Summary: The Cullen's and Hale's are a well known, wealthy family. The Swan's are a lower middle class family. Set at Northwestern University. What happens when Edward meets Bella and falls for her? Will status ruin the relationship? M RATED ExB RxEm JxA
1. Can't Hurry Love

**Can't Hurry Love**

**Intro:** This is my first Fanfic, so please not to harsh! Since it's my first, even though a plan to make this M rated, im warning you they won't be so good, but hopefully will get better!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA REALATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING.

What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items.

**Summary: **

The Swan's (Charlie, Renee, and Bella) are a lower middle class level family. They have enough money to pay for food, clothes, and their home; but not much to spend on material items. Bella does not have high expectations from her parents and lives a stress-free life.

The Cullen's (Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett) are a wealthy family, along with the Hale's (Jasper & Rosalie (siblings)). The Cullen's and Hales are one of the wealthiest families in Chicago, Illinois. Carlisle Cullen owns a well known hospital with co-founder Richard Hale (father).

It is up to the Cullen and Hale children to maintain the family's "elite status". The "elite status" entails the children getting good jobs, dating the "right" people, and keeping the family away from scandals.

What happen when Edward meets Bella and immediately falls for her? Will her "middle class" status ruin the lovers' relationship? Will the pressures of being "classy and elite" put a toll on Bella and Edward's relationship?

Tell me what you think! :)

I listened to "Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes while writing this, so yeah. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story… lol


	2. Chapter 1 Hey Roommate!

Chapter 1: Hey Roommate!

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so not too harsh! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA REALATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. **

**What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items.**

BPOV

Here I am, at Northwestern University; the 12th ranked university in the United States. I mean, twelfth ranked is pretty good since there are SO many colleges. I'm just wondering how I _got_ here.

My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan; Charlie's the chief of police and my mom's a middle school teacher. To tell you the truth, they don't make a lot, and so I'm lucky I have a 20,000 dollar scholarship. My family has never been the wealthiest family in Chicago, but they had enough to keep the house running.

So, here I am, Evanston, Illinois, on the Northwester campus (and a HUGE campus at that) trying to find my dorm room:

**Allison Hall: Room 508.**

I took the elevator up to the 2nd floor with my 3 suitcases full of clothes (moved all my furniture, books, etc. earlier with my mom and dad) and looked for room 508. _Room 500… 502… 504…506… 507… 508! Finally!_

I took my key out and unlocked the door, only to be greeted by loud scream.

"AHHHH!" I jumped the slightest bit and when I opened the door fully I saw a pixie looking girl with short, black hair, and is about 3 inches shorter than me.

I looked around and quickly asked "What? What's wrong?" afraid she was in trouble or in pain.

She just stopped jumping and ran up to me and gave me a hug; I was a bit confused because one, I didn't even know her and two, she was screaming two seconds ago.

She spoke pretty quickly, "Sorry, I got really excited I've been waiting awhile for my roommate. You see, I saw you stuff her and I thought, someone left their stuff from last year but then I took a quick peak and saw 'nope, Isabella Swan, my roommate.' So I've been waiting for you to get here, Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, your roommate."

I stood there, frozen from shock, but finally my brain started working again.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Bella. But I guess you already knew that" I said as she nodded her head.

"Bella, were going to be really good friends," as she aid this a blonde girl walked in; she was really beautiful, tall and just perfect. I was a bit envious.

Alice introduced us, "Hey Rose, this is my new friend Bella, Bella this is Rosalie Hale, practically my sister."

Rosalie laughed, "Alice, your brother and I are only sophomores in college, were not getting married anytime soon." She turned towards me, "Hi, Bella, I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose, please."

"Not _yet_, but it will happen." Alice said, very happily and confidently I might add.

I smiled, "Hey, Rose, nice to meet you."

"Come on Bella, Rose and I were just about to get lunch!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to—"

Alice interrupted me, "Nonsense, you're our new friend, you're having lunch with us!"

I laughed at Alice's eagerness, "Okay, let me just put my stuff down."

We headed over to the closest deli on campus and bought sandwiches and waters. We went to sit on the grass and ate our sandwiches while talking about ourselves. I found that very much liked Alice and Rose.

Alice was very hyper and just being around her had to make you happy. Rose was a sweetheart, but warned me if anyone pisses her off, she'd bring out her inner bitch and protect her friends. I found that to be very comforting.

Alice told me she was here to study fashion, while Rose was here for mechanics. I wasn't surprised Rose was here for mechanics because she was really smart, from what I've learned in the past hour or so. Alice, I could tell was really into fashion, from just what she was wearing I could tell it was probably more expensive than my whole outfit.

"So Alice, I heard before, Rose is dating your brother?"

"Yup! She's dating my older brother Emmett, Rose and Emmett are both sophomores. I'm dating Jasper, he's our age and he's also Rose's brother."

"Wow, so you really are like sisters," I responded.

"Oh, and I have one other brother, Edward, he and I are twins, though we do not look at all the same. He has bronze hair, green eyes and he's 6"0 feet; while I'm 5"3 with black hair and brown eyes," she laughed

When we finished our lunch, Alice made an outburst, "Oh my god, Bella you have to come shopping with us! Tonight they have the freshman mixer at the Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority house, and you have to come with us!"

I asked, "Are both of you in that sorority?"

"No, we were just invited, but Bella, you have to come! You'll meet Jasper, Emmett and Edward!"

I laughed at how excited she was, "Okay, okay Alice, I stop listening after party." Truth be told, I enjoyed a good party, with a few cups of alcohol. I wasn't much of a party girl in Chicago, but being with Alice is already rubbing off on me.

"Okay, let's go, we're going to the mall!"

I groaned, on the other hand, shopping I didn't like as much. I never had that much money to spend on designer clothes or shoes, so I'd probably just end up wearing jeans and a t-shirt to the party….

"Alice, I don't really have a lot to spend, so I think I'll just help you guys."

"NO!" Alice practically screamed and I slightly cringed. She continued, "We are friends now, and friends help other friends look good, besides I know where all the sales are." She explained, "See, it looks like this outfit cost a lot, but really I just bought them on sale. The outfit as a whole really only cost about, $55.00, max."

I was surprised, that outfit was really nice. It was dark washed denim shorts, a white pocket t-shirt and a light gray cardigan.

"Okay, thanks Alice."

We took a cab to Westfield Old Orchard mall (actually exists!), and the first store we went to was Bloomingdales. Alice and Rose lead me to the sale rack and immediately started sorting through the clothes.

I found a nice blue dress, Alice found a lilac purple dress, and Rose found a sexy red dress. Alice paid for it, and she was right, the total came only to about 300 dollars. Each dress cost about 100 dollars which really isn't a lot for beautiful dresses like ours.

By the time we got back to the dorms, it was 4:00 pm; Rose went to change at her own dorm, while Alice and I went to ours. The party started at 8:00 pm, but everyone didn't show up until about 8:30, it would be "un-cool."

Alice claimed getting ready was going to take 2-3 hours anyway, so we had _plenty_ of time.

Alice curled my hair, making soft waves. I told Alice, "Not too much make-up, please. I like to look natural."

"I sort of figures, it doesn't matter anyway, your skin is perfect," I blushed; no one's said that to me before. "And there's no need for blush, since t comes pretty easily," she laughed.

8:49 PM…

We finally got to the party, and it was already in full swing. People drinking, people already drunk, couples hooking up, and people dancing. It was really amazing.

Alice, Rose and I went to the bar and got beers. I was slowly drinking my beer when all of a sudden I saw a male god step into the room. He had bronze hair, stunning green eyes and was lean with slight muscle. He was HOT. My thoughts suddenly got interrupted when,

"EDWARD! JASPER! EMMETT!" Alice called.

Oh shit, that's Edward, Alice's brother!

**A/N Okay, so please review! My writing will hopefully get better, as I start the other chapters….**

**Umm… there won't be a lot of mature content in this story… not too detailed, but enough to make it M rated. But it won't happen until…. Maybe the 4th or 5th chapter… maybe.**

**I'll try to update weekly. :) **

**Until then, see you.**

**Ps. Im almost finished with chapter 2, just have to edit and make sure it makes sense… lol**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the GreenEyed God!

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Green-Eyed God!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA REALATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. **

**What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items.**

**So this is the second chapter! Hooray! Enjoy!**

**A little gift before Thanksgiving... :)  
**

_Previously…_

"_Oh shit, that's Edward, Alice's brother!"_

"Bella, I'd like you to meet, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett," Alice introduced us.

Emmett was a tall, very muscular guy with dark hair and brown eyes as a matter of fact he could pull off being Alice's twin, rather that Edward. Edward, oh my god, this guy was a sex god! He was just as Alice Explained him, bronze hair, brilliant green eyes. Jasper was blonde, much like his sister Rose. He had blue eyes identical to hers, but a shade darker, and a bit of gray in them and he was about Edward's height, whereas Emmett stood taller than all of us.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he gave me a crooked grin that melted my legs.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I smiled

Emmett then yelled, "Hi! I'm Emmett, good to see my sister didn't scare her roommate off yet!" he laughed while Alice stuck her tiny tongue out at him.

"Hello, I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you" he said very politely, sticking his hand out to shake. I shook it and started to get to know the guys.

Emmett was at his second year here, like Rose, studying business. Jasper was studying to be a Psychologist and was minoring in History. Edward was pre-med and taking loads of science and math classes.

Me and Edward hit it off, when the others left to be alone with their significant others, I was left to talk to Edward. And trust me I did not mind at all.

"So, Bella, you're pre-law and minoring in English?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I've always loved the law, when I was in eighth grade I memorized the Bill of Rights and its amendments." I stuck up my pointer finger in the air (mockingly) and recited, "The fourth amendment, 'The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized.'" He laughed and I continued "And I've always enjoyed reading, especially Romeo and Juliet. I've read it dozens of times."

"Enough to recite the whole play?" he teased and I chuckled.

"No, but I'll tell you when I can,"

"I look forward to that day," he smiled, and I blushed.

We continued to talk for the rest of the party and I really enjoyed it. We talked about his family, his life in Chicago, and how he played the piano. I asked him to play for me sometime, and he agreed with a wide smile that made my heart melt. The only thing I did NOT enjoy was the multiple girls who were dressed very sultry, glaring at me.

I looked over and saw one fake blonde in particular who glared at me for most of the night, Edward saw me cringe and asked "Bella, what's the matter?" he looked… concerned?

I looked up at him and told him, "There's a girl who keeps glaring at me," I looked around him at her and he turned too.

He smiled down at me and reassured me, "Oh, that's just Lauren. She thinks I like her, but I really don't. I like someone else." I chuckled and he joined me.

"Well maybe you should go tell her that," I said. And then before I could think it slipped right out of my mouth, "How can you already like someone? We've been here for less than a day." My mouth slightly opened, forming a small 'O.' I was shocked at what I just said. Quickly after I said that I muttered, "Wow, um I shouldn't have asked a personal question like that, it's none of my business…" I blushed.

He laughed and said, "Its fine. And I know I haven't known her that long but she's smart, and funny, and extremely beautiful,"

For some reason, I felt jealous. How could I be jealous? He wasn't even mine, and we had just met. And as much as I was jealous, I was also sad; no, he wasn't mine but I wanted him to be. I wanted to be the one would have to court, the one he kissed. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he continued….

"She's actually at this party…. She has beautiful brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and she's wearing a blue dress that fits her perfectly."

The way she describer her, it sounded like he was describing me. But I knew that couldn't be true, he could probably have anyone he wants at this party, why would he choose me? I looked around; looking for another girl with the characteristics he described her with. No one else— that I could see— possessed the same qualities.

I looked up at him again and his face was closer than before. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "You look beautiful in that dress, Bella." He cupped my cheek and kissed my lips.

The kiss was soft and very sweet. I had the urge to put my arms around his neck, and so I did. When I placed my arms around his neck he wound his arms around my waster and deepened the kiss. He grazed his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly granted it. We kissed for what seemed to be hours, but were only minutes.

Too soon he broke the kiss, and we both were breathing heavily. Still having his arms around me, he smiled widely and whispered, "I've been dying to do that all night," and I blushed. He cupped my cheek and said, "Your blush is lovely," and I probably blushed even redder and smiled.

He kissed me one more time, chastely and asked "Bella would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday, as a… date?" he seemed nervous, I don't know why we were practically making out a few seconds ago…

I kissed him on the cheek and told him, "I'd love to."

~***-CHL-***~

After Edward asked me on a date for Friday, we went to go find Alice, but didn't have to go very far.

There she was next to the bar with Rose, Em, and Jasper. She ran up to us, Rose, Em, and Jasper behind her and squealed, "I KNEW IT! I knew Edward would like you!" I blushed and smiled up at Edward while he returned with a grin. Alice continued, "You guys are adorable together! Bella, we need to find you a date outfit!"

I smiled and nodded my head, "We'll go shopping tomorrow Alice, but I'm getting tired. Edward's going to walk me to our dorm." She smiled and we all said goodbye.

Once we were out the door, Edward took my hand in his and leaned against his side, letting his left shoulder support my weight. I was dead on my feet, but I was so excited tomorrow. As we got closer to Allison Hall, I asked, "So, where are we going to dinner?"

He smiled down at me and shook his head, "No way am I telling you, it's a surprise." While I pouted he chuckled and slung his arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll like it."

"I know, I just don't like being surprised." And he chuckled again.

Without me knowing, we had already arrived at my dorm and were walking up the steps. I guess I was too busy with Edward to have realized how far we've come.

When we reached my door, I took out my key and unlocked it. I held the door slightly opened, but not yet able to go in. I didn't want this night to end, though technically it did, since it was 2 in the morning; but I really wanted to stay with Edward. I guess he felt the same because he whispered,

"I really want to stay with you, but tomorrow's our first day of classes." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and asked, "When's your first class tomorrow?"

"10:00 in the morning" I responded while putting my hands on his chest.

He wound his arms around my waist and said, "My first class is at 10:15, so I'll stop at around 9 and I'll walk you to class. Maybe get a quick breakfast."

I nodded my head and he gave me a final kiss goodnight; he whispered, "Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Edward" and I closed my door and smiled to myself.

~***-CHL-***~

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan was the most special girl I'd ever met. She was intelligent, gorgeous and kind. And I had already figured out the most perfect dinner location; it had to be special, because Bella was everything but plain and simple.

I decided to risk my life and call Alice. Whenever Alice was asked to do anything romantically related, she went all out. She would want it to be perfect and one of a kind.

Alice picked up on the second ring, "Hey big brother! What's up? Where's Bella?" she said quite excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Bella's at the dorm, I just dropped her off." I hesitantly added, "And I need… a favor…."

"What kind of favor?" she asked, sounding very curious.

I told her the details of the type of date I wanted for Bella and knowing her, she'd be ecstatic to help her brother—that's been girlfriend-less for more than 2 years—out. I needed Alice to help me set up for the date tomorrow because I wasn't going to take her to some restaurant; that was too cliché.

As if on cue, she screamed, "Oh MY God, She's going to love that! I'll meet you there at 10 am (on Friday) to help you se up!" I guess she was so excited to plan because she hung up without a goodbye; I laughed at her excitement and continued to walk to my dorm.

When I got to my dorm I was exhausted and also very happy. I was going to see Bella tomorrow and walk her to class. I had a date on Friday with the most beautiful girl, and I couldn't wait. I changed into my pajamas and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with Bella in my dreams.

**A/N I've recently realized the chapters that I will be posting are mostly 4-6 pages… so sorry if the chapters are short. I don't want to drag on with unnecessary details and stuff… **

******The reason he's taking her out Friday is because currently it's Monday morning (2am ish). Bella and Edward both have class on Monday ( 10am). But they probably will have breakfast and lunch together w/ Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, as well as maybe dinner. Friday, Bella and Edward will have their "official" date without the others.**

**Have a Wonderful Holiday! Eat Lots and Sleep in your thanksgiving comas! :) (joke)**

**I have ideas for the third chapter... but it's not written yet. With the extra day, I'll try to get it up by... Sunday/Monday!:D  
**

**Any Questions? Send 'em.**

**Reviews? Write 'em.**

**Suggestions? Tell 'em**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3 Ha, Pretty! Right

**Chapter 3: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA RELATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items.**

**Warning: Don't worry! No lemons yet. Sorry it's so late! So busy after Thanksgiving! **

_Previously…_

_When I got to my dorm I was exhausted and also very happy. I was going to see Bella tomorrow and walk her to class. I had a date on Friday with the most beautiful girl, and I couldn't wait. I changed into my pajamas and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with Bella in my dreams._

EPOV:

It was 8 am and I was dead on my feet. Though I had a pretty good nights rest, dreaming of Bella I might add, I was still dreading organic chem. I mean who wants to go to an organic chem. class at 10:15 on a Monday morning?

I got up out of my cozy bed and took a much needed shower. When I got out of the shower, it was 8:15. I started dressing and decided to have a small cup of coffee, since I'd have a quick breakfast with Bella.

I packed my bag and by the time I was done it was about 9:20; so I decided to head over to Bella and Alice's.

It was an unusually warm morning, especially since fall would be starting soon, and I'm glad I just wore a black short sleeve shirt and jeans.

After a 10 minute walk, I finally arrived at Bella's and knocked on the door. Through the door I could hear quick footsteps and assumed it were Alice and Bella trying to get ready…?

"No way Alice, I am NOT wearing that!" I heard Bella through the door. I chuckled knowing Bella did not enjoy playing Barbie Bella, though she did like shopping, she didn't like being told what to wear or do for that matter.

"Oh come on Bella! He will like it I promise!" I hear Alice argue.

"Alice! As much as I love you, this is not a date! And I promise I'll let you dress me up on Friday!" I laughed again. Ah… Friday could not wait to take her out.

"Deal, I get to dress you head to toe. That includes hair, makeup and shoes, all of my choice!"

"Ugh, Alice!" Bella whined.

"It's your choice Bella, though I'm going to dress you either way on Friday."

"Oh, fine!" Bella agreed. "Oh and Alice can you get the door? Someone knocked a few minutes ago."

The door opened and I found my sister behind it. "Good morning dear sister" I said, slightly sarcastic

"Oh, good morning dear brother" she said, matching my tone. "Bella will be out soon…." Alice told me. "Hopefully with a nicer outfit," she muttered under her breath and I chuckled and walked in the room.

"Hey Edward," Bella greeted me as she walked out of her bedroom with a wide grin.

"Good morning, Bella" I said with a grin matching hers.

She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacked. She paired her outfit with black oxfords. She look stunning. "Bella, you look very beautiful" I said.

She blushed, "Thanks"

Just then Alice chirped in, "Yes Bella, I must say that outfit is cute"

"Thanks Alice, I told you I'm capable of picking out my own outfit!" Bella laughed

"Well, that's good to know. Anyway, I have to get going, I'm meeting Jazz before class. See you Bella!" Alice said while walking out of the door,  
"Oh and maybe we can have lunch!" she added.

"All right Alice! I'll text you!" Bella responded

"Hey," she said again

"Hi," I replied, kissing her on the cheek. I pulled back, "So I was wondering if you'd have a quick breakfast with me?"

"Yes, definitely," she said with a cute grin on her face.

We ate breakfast and talked about our schedules. We were both taking 16 credits, which was not too stressful. We found out we had biology together, which I was happy about and so was Bella. Bella was taking the class because she like biology and I was taking it because I needed it for pre-med, but I also enjoyed learning about it.

We finished breakfast around 9:50, just enough time for me to walk Bella to her firs class, English.

When we got to the English building we stopped in front of the door and I cupped her cheek. "My class ends at 12:45, so want to meet up for lunch at around… 1:15?"

"Yeah sounds good. Can we also meet with Rose, Alice, Em, and Jazz?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking," I smiled

"Okay I'll text Alice and Rose, could you text Ema and Jazz?"

"Mhm, no problem"

I leaned down and kissed her chastely on he lips. I pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later, good luck on you first day"

She smiled, "Thanks, you too"

I walked to my class and got there at 10:10. I sat down in the front and. waited for class to start. As I was waiting I thought about Bella and wondered how she was doing in English. Suddenly I was interrupted my Lauren, ugh and just when I thought my day was going good!

"Hey, Eddie," she squealed and I internally groaned.

"My name is Edward, and I'd appreciate you if you didn't squeal my name every time you see me."

"Whatever," she said "So what are you doing with that Swan girl?"

"That's none of your business, Lauren," I said and it was true, me and Lauren weren't even friends, why should I tell her about my relationships?

"Oh come on, Eddie! You know I'm much prettier than her and smarter!" I laughed. Lauren? Smart? That's funny, the only reason she got to Northwestern was because her parents were fellow alumni. And even though my parents were also Alumni my GPA was a 97.82 and I knew for a fact Lauren's was not high. And prettier? If you call a fake blonde with a fake tan pretty, than I don't know what's wrong with guys.

"Lauren, the only reason you're here, I because you paid you way in whereas the rest of us got in my having good SAT scores and GPA's. And Bella is real, whereas everything about you is fake." I retorted

"Ugh, Eddie, you'll see she's nothing, soon enough,"

I chucked, "Yeah, you go ahead and believe that."

And luckily, the teacher walked in at that moment and started the lesson. Today we covered "Introduction to Organic Chemistry," which was always boring. Having a dad as a doctor sometimes paid off, it meant he taught you things early and you had practically your own 24/7 tutor; not that I needed it because I understood most sciences well.

As I was thinking, not really paying to the basics (because I already knew them), I felt my phone vibrate.

**Hey! Hope organic chem. is fun! Lol. Lunch off campus?-B **I smiled, happy to have a distraction for a bit.

I quickly sent a reply, **Yeah, sounds good! I texted Emmett and Jazz, they're in. What'd you have in mind?-E**

I felt my phone vibrate again and checked the message, **How about Blind Faith Café? -B**

**Sure, directions?-E**

**525 Dempster Street. It's about 17 minutes if we walk.-B (A/N Real Place!)**

**Yeah, sounds good!-E**

**Okay, meet you outside the Science building in 5.-B**

**Sounds good, see you later.-E**

I stopped texting to get at least some notes. Slowly, the class went by and my participation was pretty good. I'm happy remembered what my father taught me, because by the looks on everyone's faces, they were pretty confused; especially Lauren, her face was utter shock mixed with complete confusion. I sort wondered if she took this class because I was in it…

Finally when it was over, it was about 12:49, so I decided to drop my newly acquired textbooks off at my dorm along with my binders and other crap.

By the time I dropped everything off, it was 12:55 and I quickly went to the science building to meet Bella.

I smiled when I saw her and she waved.

"Hey!" I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

She hugged me back, and with her arms still wrapped around me she pulled away just enough to look up at me and say, "hey, how was class?"

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while answering her, "Lauren was in my class, unfortunately, and by looks of it she took the class because I was in it…" and I laughed again because her expression was priceless.

Bella laughed too, "wow! I hope she doesn't fail,"

One of the good things about Bella, though people though badly towards her, she was always optimistic about others.

"Oh, she's going to fail. My father told me she only got in because her parents paid the school and because her parents were alumni."

"Wow, she really like you,"

"Too bad I like someone else, very much." I smiled down at Bella.

"Oh and who is this girl, may I ask?"

"Who said it was a girl?" I said raising my eyebrow, mockingly

She laughed "I just hoped it was me," she said with mock sadness.

I laughed at her cute pout and put her arm around her shoulder. We started walking to the café and talked about her English class as well as my organic chem. class.

We arrived at the café and told the hostess— who I noticed checked me out— we needed a table for 6. She led us to our table and tried to get me to look at her, but I only had eyes for Bella. The place was small and lt was very… quaint for lack of better words.

A few minutes later, everyone else arrived and we started talking about our first day of class. Later, we decided on what we wanted and ordered our food.

I had to admit, the food was good and I was happy to have had food not on campus.

After lunch we all decided to enjoy the rest of the day at the park. It was really nice out and Bella and I were sitting on the grass; with Bella on my lap.

**(A/N) Sorry for the really late update! I had too much work and studying! Hopefully I can update on Friday or Saturday? I don't know I get pretty lazy! Happy Hanukkah! :) **


	5. Chapter 4 A Math Joke and a F&C

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA REALATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items.**

**I know my chapters are short, but I'd really appreciate the reviews! **

**But of course I cannot force anyone… lol.**

**Hmm… song im obsessed with right now? Just a Dream by Nelly, yay! Hahah**

**Just took this personality aptitude test… it says that I should become a massage therapist... how random? Lol… What else? I don't remember… haha… Enjoy! **

**Ps. Sorry for the constant POV switch!**

_Previously…_

_**EPOV: **_

_After lunch we all decided to enjoy the rest of the day at the park. It was really nice out and Bella and I were sitting on the grass; with Bella on my lap. _

**BPOV:**

We the third day into school and I was in love with my classes so far. Today, being Wednesday, I had Trig and Bio. I had to get up at 7:30 AM this morning because my class was at 8, so I let Edward sleep in, since his class wasn't until 3. He insisted that he walk me to class, but I really wanted him to get some sleep and I promised I'd meet him for lunch with everyone else. The past few days we'd all gotten really close and we would always have lunch and dinner together and sometimes breakfast; depending on our morning classes.

Yesterday, I had my Politics class, and so far it was pretty interesting. We went over basics, vocabulary, international and national documents, etc.

I then met up with Edward and everyone and we all had lunch again.

So, it's about 12:07 pm and I'm just doing a little studying in the student center before I meet up with everyone at one. I was reading over my notes from Trigonometry, trying to understand what the hell is going on. This morning we just jumped into math, no 'Good morning class,' no introductory lesson or even review just straight into the mathematics. It was so annoying! How am I supposed to remember the basics of Trig from high school? The professor was insane! Albert Einstein posters all over and every once in a while he'd tell a math joke... I could tell this would be a long year of math…

Oy! When he told that joke…

_Flashback:_

"_How about we relieve you from this math tension…"_

_Oh god, what's he going to do… _

"_Why do you rarely find mathematicians spending time at the beach?"  
_

_Groans surrounded the classroom and included my own. Why does he feel the need to tell a joke to relieve "tension?"_

"_Come on, ask why" he said joyfully, thinking we wanted to know as much as he wanted to tell it._

_Knowing he would never give in, we all simultaneously asked, "Why?"_

_He smiled widely before answering, "Because they have sine and cosine to get a tan and don't need the sun!"_

_We all laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha"_

_Oh… boy._

_End flashback_

After shuddering at the memory, I continued reading over imaginary numbers, suddenly I heard loud footsteps heading towards me, but I couldn't tell, so I decided I wouldn't look up.

I heard a female voice call, "Hey, Swan!" Aw shit it's only the fourth day of me being on campus! How could I have already made an enemy!

I slowly look up to find Lauren standing in front of me. "Can I help you?" I asked in confused voiced. I didn't even know her, sure I'd seen her a few times and Edward mentioned her on Monday but seriously?

"Oh I just wanted to see if you knew…" she said leaving her sentence unfinished, knowing I wouldn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"If I knew what?" I said motioning for her with my hand to continue on, waiting for her to tell me.

"Oh so you don't know then, about Edward?" Lauren said, why couldn't she just say it, instead of making me pull it out of her?

"No, I don't. Can you just spit it out?" I know I was being rude, but come on! And what about Edward? Was he okay?

"Well I was walking to class when I heard Edward and his roommate, Cody, talk to him about you…" She said, slightly smiling knowing this would make me irritated.

"And what about me did he say, exactly?" I asked in a bored tone, I was quickly getting tired of her unfinished sentences and what not.

"Well, he said that you were just a fling and he knows it won't last because you're just a rebound from his ex, Kate." She replied, smug.

I could feel my throat get dry; it always does before I start to cry. But I refused to let them fall and I refused to let Lauren, of all people see me cry.

But I think she saw through me because she just smiled; in the way one would when they know they've won.

I gathered my stuff, not bothering to respond. I knew it was irrational for me to feel hurt, since I'd known him for less than a week, but I thought he really like me.

When I got back to my dorm, Alice wasn't there and I was kind of thankful. I knew she thought Edward and I were perfect for each other, and I didn't want to cause a rift in her and her brother's relationship.

I think I stopped crying after 15 minutes and I looked at the clock. It was 12:55. I decided to call him, knowing by now he'd be on his way to meet me.

**EPOV:**

Finally! It's time for lunch and most importantly I'd see Bella! When I got to our usual meeting spot she wasn't there; which was odd because she always gets there before me… I check my messages to see if she'd called and she did. I must have missed it, my phone was on silent.

I check my voicemail and heard a very desolate Bella on the other side:

"_Edward, I think maybe we should just forget about Friday night. I don't want to be anyone's fuck and chuck. You can find someone else, bye."_

I was confused… what just happened?

**BPOV:**

I left Edward the message and started to cry all over again. How could I think a guy like Edward could ever find me interesting? Though I didn't care about social status and economic status, I knew it was too good to me true; Edward was in line to take over his father's hospital. He would want some beautiful, successful, trophy wife… not a middle class law student, here on a half-paying scholar ship and loans.

While I was wallowing in my sadness, I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and opened it. Outside my dorm was Edward, damn, I didn't want him to see me crying.

He looked, sad and pained? "Why are you here?" I said looking at the ground, I didn't dare to look up at his face; knowing If I did, I would feel guilty if I had been that put it there, the pain and sadness.

Though he was sad he spoke with clarity, "I want to know why you cancelled our date? And what did you mean by 'fuck and chuck'?"

I still didn't meet his eyes, "You can always ask someone else out,"

"But I don't want anyone else."

"Why me?" I asked finally meeting his eyes

"Why not you?" he retorted

"I don't like when people answer questions with other questions," I told him.

He just looked me, "Why not you?" he repeated.

"I heard from Lauren what you told Cody," changing the subject, I could think of millions of reason why not me.

"And what did I tell Cody?" he asked, sounding a little angered…

"She told me that you said I was only a rebound from your ex, Kate," he opened his mouth to say something but I continued, "I don't like being someone's one night stand, or quick fuck,"

"Bella, you're not a rebound." He stated, he seemed even more angered than before, if that were even possible.

"Then what am I?"

"You're so much more than that. You're the girl I want, the one who I want to be my girlfriend."

I stood there, shocked, he wanted me? As his girlfriend?

He pulled me in to his chest, placing his chin on my head and continued, "Bella, Lauren lied. Kate is my family friend. We've never been more than friends and she lives in France. When I met you at lunch I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to be my date to her wedding in the summer."

I place my arms around his waist, pulling my head back so I could see his face, "Isn't that a long while from now?" I chuckled

He chuckled with me, "Yes, I suppose it is,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken Lauren's word about it; I mean; I don't even know her as much as I know you."

"It's okay, but next time, could you just ask me?"

I smiled up at him, "Don't worry I will,"

"Good, now that's all cleared up, want to get some lunch?" he asked as he probably heard my stomach growl.

I laughed and so did he, "Yeah, I'm starving,"

"Yeah I can tell," he said while still laughing

He took my hand and we made our way out. We walked in a comfortable silence and then he asked, "Bella?"

I snuggled to his side, still holding his hand, "Mhm?"

He continued, "Before, you said you didn't want to be someone's 'fuck and chuck?'

I blushed, knowing that was completely irrelevant now, "Oh, that?"

"Yeah that."

"Well it's sort of using a girl for casual sex— you leave right after and then you avoid any contact with her.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

We stopped abruptly and he turned to face me, "I promise, you are not a 'fuck and chuck' and nor will you ever be. I want you, as long as I can have you," he said in a serious voice, and all I could do was nod my head.

He kissed my on my cheek and then on my forehead, "Thank you," I whispered.

He put his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked to the Sargent Residence Hall to eat.

After lunch we hung around campus, still checking it out; the place was huge! I couldn't wait for it to be spring so I can study in Shakespeare garden. It was really beautiful.

At 2:00, we started to head to our Molecular Bio class, and even though our class was at 3, we still needed to take a bus there, which was half an hour. Me and Edward both really enjoyed Biology when we were in high school, so there was no doubt I wouldn't enjoy this class. Another plus was Edward would be with me and also it was one of the few classes Lauren wasn't in. You actually had to have above a 95 to get into this class.

As expected, Edward and I both enjoyed the class. The class was over a 4 so we decided to walk to Lake Shore Park. We enjoyed our time there, talking about nothing and everything. I learned so much, we made jokes and even kissed a little.

When it was time to meet the others for dinner, we left. We decided to eat at the Globe Café and bar.

Edward and I took a bus back to Evanston, where the café was and met Rose, Alice, Emmett and Japer there. Since all of us were busy all of the time preparing for classes or going to classes we decided to make Saturday's hang out day. We would hang out either at the student center, library, anywhere and just catch up or even study.

I was happy to have found a group of steady friends that I could rely on.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! This was like a little baby bump chapter. There was a little teeny tiny drama, if that and a nice talk of reassurance, for the day. **

**Coming Up: Friday's a Day for First Dates**

**~This will be a happy chapter, maybe a little boring if your favorite parts of stories are the heartbreaks (my favorite parts anyway) but I promise they will come pretty soon since I am DYING to write them! I have it in my head, these "fluff" chapters are just fillers and introduction to what will happen… oh and there is a good chance of there being time leaps and such, maybe some flashbacks… I dunno.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 5 Friday's A Day for First Dates

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA REALATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items...**

**Please if you have any suggestions for the story please don't be afraid to give me some criticism or anything about the story. Suggestions, compliments, anything! :) **

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I never thought reviews were a big thing until I got one, I was ecstatic! So please review! :)**

**And now, without further ado… Enjoy! **

_Previously…_

_Edward and I took a bus back to Evanston, where the café was and met Rose, Alice, Emmett and Japer there. Since all of us were busy all of the time preparing for classes or going to classes we decided to make Saturday's hang out day. We would hang out either at the student center, library, anywhere and just catch up or even study._

_I was happy to have found a group of steady friends that I could rely on._

EPOV

Sitting in an Anatomy and Physiology class at 8 in the morning is not at all appealing, especially when you're thinking about what's going to happen in approximately… 11 hours (7 pm).

In 8 (4 pm) hours I will be enduring the wrath of Alice Cullen. In 9 (5 pm) hours I will be pulling out my hair, watching my sister tornado around a room, making sure everything is perfect. In 10 hours (6 pm), I will be a nervous wreck with Alice trying to calm me the fuck down. And during that 10th hour, Alice will be dressing me, to make me look "presentable."

The clock ticked by slowly and when it finally ticked 11(am) I sighed with relief knowing I was close to my date with Bella.

Bella's class ended at 1 pm, so we decided not to have lunch together. She said she needed to meet up with a girl; apparently tutors were needed, though we only started school 4 days ago… Also Rose and Emmett needed "serious" catch up, and we all knew what that meant… Alice was helping me with everything and Jasper had a late class so we ended up all eating whenever we could.

I texted Bella throughout the day, asking how she was, what she was up to… casual stuff… She desperately wanted to know where I was taking her but I wanted to see her surprised face. I called Bella at 3(pm) and talked to her for a bit, until interrupted by Alice,

"Please just tell me," Bella begged through the phone.

"Nuh uh, you're going to have to either be surprised or figure it out, and all I'm saying is good luck trying," I replied, laughing—no way in hell would she ever guess!

"Please Edward? I don't like surprises!" she again pleaded

"Sorry, but I know for a fact you'll like this one,"

"I don't even know what to wear!"

"That is exactly why Alice is headed over to you, as we speak."

"What? N-" Bella was interrupted, and I could hear a faint knock over the phone.

I heard faint arguing and finally my darling sister spoke, "Sorry, Edward but the lovely Bella needs me to help her get ready for your date you have planned," apparently, Alice, as small as she is wrestled the phone away from Bella… hm… note to self: never get in the way of Alice.

I faintly heard Bella, "Alice! I don't need help getting g ready!"

Alice hollered back, "Yes you do!" and then she said, "Edward, I'll be over at 4 to help you so just prepare everything and work my skills."

I chuckled knowing very well how skilled Alice could be at decorating, she had got it from my mother, Esme, who was an interior designer. Though Alice loved interior design, she was more interested in helping the "fashionably challenged," as she once said it.

I walked to the Dearborn Observatory checking my reservation. Bella had mentioned that in Chicago, it's hardly possible, if possible at all to see the stars at night. The only time you'd see the whole night sky is if the entire city of Chicago lost power, and I wasn't going to make Bella wait for that day, so I reserved the whole 2 hours the observatory was open, for Bella and I. She'd get to use the telescope and see the constellations, planets, and stars.

Before I take Bella to the observatory, I was going to take her on an indoor picnic, since it was far too cold to have it outside. The room would be decorated with everything star-like, with the help from Alice.

Alice told me she had an idea in her head and pictured the whole thing, but she wouldn't tell me. I guess it was sort of fair, seeing Bella wouldn't know either, though I'd see it first, of course.

Time passed by and Alice managed to get the room ready in a matter of minutes, rather than an hour, which meant more time to make me look 'presentable.' Finally, after my shower and multiple clothing changes, Alice decided I was ready, but I wasn't so sure I was. I didn't want to mess things up with Bella because she was special.

I walked to Bella and Alice's dorm and knocked on the door. I held a single rose. It was yellow with red tips. The yellow signifies friendship, but the red tips symbolized falling in love; and I knew I was falling, and falling hard.

A few seconds had passed and Bella had opened the door. She was standing before me in dark-washed skinny jeans, a fitted blazer jacket, and underneath her blazer was a gray v-neck. She wore black, knee-high boots with no heel; Alice knew, as well as everyone on campus, that Bella could be a bit of a klutz at times.

I stared at her, not knowing how long I had been, but when I met my eyes with her face, she blushed.

"You look absolutely stunning," I said, cupping her cheek

She leaned into my cheek, "Thank you, this was all your sister's doing."

"I wouldn't care if you wore a sweatshirt with sweatpants, you'd look beautiful either way," I told her, this made her blush an even deeper red.

I smiled at her and gave her the rose, she smiled back and asked, "Thank you, what does it mean?"

Bella was anything but dumb and knew that a yellow, red-tipped rose was anything but ordinary. I took her hand in mine, and while walking out of the dorm I responded, "It symbolized our friendship and the fact that I'm falling in love with you,"

She looked a but shocked, which quickly turned into understanding, "I think I'm falling in love too,"

"I hope you mean with me," I joked

She giggled, "No, with some other pre-med student,"

I decided to play along, "Hm, and can I ask what this pre-med student is like?"

"Mmhm, he has outstanding emerald eyes, sweet, he's incredibly smart, and if I'm not mistaken, he's in my biology class,"

"Hm, he sounds like a decent guy,"

"Oh, he is,"

We both laughed as we walked and made our way to our destination. Once we were outside the building I put my hands over her eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes,"

"Oh no, are you going to take me into a dark alley?" she joked

I chuckled, "No, but when I take you into the room, I want to do it thoroughly, which entails me covering your eyes for the big unveil. And plus, there are no dark alleys around here."

"Okay, okay, Mr. I'm-suddenly-going-to-become-mysterious, lead the way."

I took her into the building and lead her down the hallway to the room. Once we reached the room I used my free hand to open the door. When the door was open I uncovered her eyes and heard a gasp.

BPOV

I guess we had finally reached our mysterious destination because we had stopped. I hear a door click open and he walked me inside.

You know, it is very uncomfortable feeling blind, but I trust Edward not to put me in harms way.

When he uncovered my eyes, all I could do is gasp and stare. I looked back up to him and he had an award winning smile on his face— he looked like he had just achieved the greatest goal.

The room was dark, and hanging from the ceiling were 3-D paper tars of all different shapes and sizes. There was a projector, projecting a starry nigh sky on the ceiling. It felt like I was actually seeing the night sky without any light pollution. It was absolutely beautiful.

Finally, I had found my voice, "Edward, this is… amazing, magical and the sweetest thing ever,"

"I know how difficult it is to see stars in Chicago and how much you wanted to see them so…"

"It's really amazing, Edward, thank you." I said kissing his cheek

"Anything for you," he said leaning down to kiss my forehead. "But I have to admit, I didn't do this by myself. Alice decorated the room with me today and came up with how to put a projection of stars on the ceiling,"

"Well, it's beautiful none the less."

"I'm glad you like it,"

We sat on the floor, and Edward unpacked the picnic basket. I found it amusing that we were having a fake picnic, but incredibly thoughtful. Edward had told me he was a pretty good cook once at lunch. Tonight, he had made a delicious penne alla vodka dish with a tasteful soup.

"Who knew you could cook," I said while eating my pasta

"I have many talents you don't know of Ms. Swan"

"Mmm… guess I'll have to uncover these hidden talents,"

"Yes you will, each and everyone of them," he whispered while suscking on my earlobe

I moaned and moved to cup his cheek, I kissed him chastely. I felt him smile against my lips and he whispered, "If you keep doing that, I'll have to cancel the other part of our date,"

"Doing what?" I asked innocently

"Don't act like you don't know…" he playfully grumbled

We had talked throughout dinner and may have kissed a few times, but Edward told me we had to get to the other part of our date, so we packed everything up and walked out of the building.

We stopped by his dorm to drop off the basket and then continued to our new destination. When we had arrived at the Dearborn Observatory, I was a bit confused, but once we were inside Edward explained, "I want you to be able to see real stars too,"

We looked through the one of the few remaining refracting telescopes Northwestern had and saw shooting stars, planets, and so many stars. I couldn't believe it.

"You know, looking at a star is like looking back in time," Edward said while I was looking into the telescope

I pulled away and asked, "How so?"

"Well, since light travels at a large but finite speed, it takes time for light to cover large distances. Thus, when we see the light of very distant objects in the universe, we are actually seeing light emitted from them a long time ago: we see them literally as they were in the distant past. So, if we happen to see a star now, it could possibly mean the star has already died."

"Wow, that's so bazaar to think about, looking into a star's past."

"Definitely a hard concept to grasp, it's like taking a time machine and going back millions of years," he said as he was playing with a strand of my hair.

We stayed at the observatory until closing time, which was 11(pm). We walked out into the cold and Edward put his arm around my waist pulling me into his side.

"You know, I haven't been on a four hour date before," I mused

"And what did you think of the date?"

"I thought it was extraordinary,"

"Extraordinary, huh?" he said smiling, looking down at me

"Yup," I smiled up at him

As we reached my dorm room, he said, "Well, do I get a special thank you for this extraordinary date?"

"No, because it wouldn't be just to thank you, it would be because I want to,"

"So you want to, than?"

"Mhm," I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

He wound his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. He gently glided his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I allowed. He pushed my up against the wall and I put my hands in his hair while he grinded against me. I could feel he was aroused and it made me just as aroused. He pulled back only to place open mouth kisses down my neck. I moaned and pulled him back up to my lips and this time it was his turn to moan.

After our little make out session in the hallway, he pulled back and placed a final soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you," he said, cupping my flushed cheek.

"Mmm… for what?" I asked in a daze, still intoxicated from the kiss.

"For my special gift,"

"Anytime," I said, while trying to steady my breathing

"I might take you up on that," he said, giving me his crooked grin

"Please, do so."

"Well, Isabella, it is late and I think I should let you go inside now before I get too carried away,"

"Unfortunately, you're right; I wouldn't want to cheapen our perfect date with first-date sex," I said

"Of course not, I wouldn't wan to either you're too special to me,"

I smiled and he gave me a chaste kiss, "Can I take you to breakfast tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied smiling

I let myself into the room and Alice pounced on me, well not literally. She was talking rapidly and asking millions of questions. How could I not expect this from Alice? So we sat on the couch and I thanked her for helping Edward and answered every question she asked about our date.

Once the interrogation was over, she let me go to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. Before getting into bed, I checked my phone only to find once new message:

_**Sleep well, and see you tomorrow. **_

_**-Edward**_

I got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face; dreaming of the guy who left me breathless.

**A/N: So this is the date, I hope it was okay…I got this 'star room' idea from Gossip Girl, when Serena takes Dan into the room filled with snow… I can't remember the exact episode but yeah… Dan wanted a snowy Christmas or something and so she made a snow room filled with paper snowflakes, fake snow, and stuff like that. Lucky enough, Northwestern had an observatory that I used and was very excited I didn't have to take them off campus to a museum or other observatory. **

**Star Reference: **

**.**

**Snow Room: **

**.com/watch?v=0fQheCLSZe4**

**So yeah, hope this date sufficed… ummm…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Comments, Suggestions, Ideas, anything! :)**

**Coming Up: When I say cake, I think DUCK!**


	7. Chapter 6 When i see cake, i think DUCK!

Chapter 6: When I see cake, I think DUCK!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA RELATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items...**

**Okay, so the date was on a September 7 (don't ask the year… lol), that's just an extra thing I wanted you to know… Anyway… so here's chapter 6! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! :) It makes me smile  
**

**READ! I do plan on time jumping. If you don't want me to than just say so! I just think it'll get us to the climax faster… but it won't be like "2 years later" jumps (yet…) … more like "1 month later, 2 weeks later…etc." nothing too extreme.**

**I really tried to update this over my Christmas break… but obviously that didn't happen. Sorry!**

**Now, please enjoy…**

_Previously…_

_I let myself into the room and Alice pounced on me, well not literally. She was talking rapidly and asking millions of questions. How could I not expect this from Alice? So we sat on the couch and I thanked her for helping Edward and answered every question she asked about our date. _

_Once the interrogation was over, she let me go to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. Before getting into bed, I checked my phone only to find once new message:_

_**Sleep well, and see you tomorrow. **_

_**-Edward**_

_I got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face; dreaming of the guy who left me breathless. _

**NOW:** BPOV

2 weeks later (September 21)

After my first date with Edward, everyday just got better. The next morning we had breakfast like he promised and he walked me to class. We had a few more dates after that, but mostly hung out with his family, which I didn't mind at all.

I had gotten really close to Rosalie and Jasper. They were practically already my siblings. Emmett and I were really close. He was like a big brother to me, and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about when he told me he loved me…

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward and I had just exited the café and were headed to the movies, but Emmett pulled me aside._

"_Bella? Can I talk to you?" I looked at Edward confused and he looked just as puzzled. _

"_Um, sure Emmett," I said as we walked a few feet away from our friends._

"_What's up Em?" I asked, curious to why he pulled me aside_

_Emmett looked in my eyes with a serious expression and said, "Bella, I love you." I stood there shocked. He was dating Rosalie, and from what I gathered he was deeply in love with her and vice versa. And besides I was with "in like" his brother! And I'm pretty sure I was falling in love with Edward…_

"_Wh-What?" I stuttered, unable to understand the situation fully._

_He laughed and hugged me. After of trying to process this I finally said, "I'm confused,"_

"_Bella, you're like the sister I never had, and I do love you, but not like that._

"_Emmett, you have a sister,"_

"_Oh right," he said as he looked over at Alice, she must have heard because she stuck her tiny tongue at him, playfully. _

"_Emmett, why'd you have to pull me to the side to say that? And why the hell did you have to scare the shit out of me!" I asked. It was incredibly sweet that he wanted me as his sister but I doubt he did that to Alice when she was born…_

"_Because I like to tease you, it's a brotherly-sisterly thing" he chuckled, "And plus your face was so damn hilarious!" he laughed again, obviously rehashing the current past._

"_Right, thanks, Em,"_

That was one of the weirdest moments I've had since I arrived here. After that, Emmett became my big brother, very protective and always teasing me and Alice.

Alice made it her job to buy me a new outfit each weekend, along with Rosalie helping her.

Jasper and I bonded over history. He was so fascinated with the Civil War and World War II and I was intrigued with the 20's: Age of Promiscuity, flappers and speakeasies. We talked mostly about treaties, bills, constitutions, and mostly documents, it really freshened up my law skills and he was glad to help.

I woke up Saturday morning, planning to sleep in. Unfortunately, having Alice as a roommate, that was unlikely to happen especially since it was my birthday. I still had my eyes closed until I felt a small body jumping on my bed. I tried to pretend I was still sleeping in hopes that she would come back in… oh say in an hour or _never_. Sadly, due to my lack of acting ability, I was faced with a hyper pixie.

"HAPPY DAY YOU WERE BORN!" Alice giddily screamed while plopping down on my bed.

I groaned and looked at the clock, _7_ AM? How did she have so much energy? "Alice! It's 7 in the morning! How are you up?"

"Oh I know it's so late! I usually get up around 6:30, but I had to sleep in, I was so tired!" she replied cheerfully and not tired at all. She thought 7 am was _late?_

"So how does it feel to be 18 years old?" she asked with a huge smile on her face

"Um, the same as yesterday." I replied, "And by the way, 'Happy day you were born?' What happened to plain old 'Happy birthday'?"

"Eh, everyone says that, and I'll bet you never heard that one before!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I smiled, "Thanks"

"No problem! Now, take a shower and get dressed, I have your outfit on your door,"

I hugged Alice, "Thanks again," She just smiled at me and playfully pushed me toward the bathroom.

I took a relaxing shower and got dressed. I put my hair in a casual chignon. My outfit was casual but stylish. I had dark skinny jeans, a Slub Dolman Top, tucked in and a gold double chain necklace. I wore tall black leather boots with a small heel. Alice had wonderful taste and I quite liked my outfit.

I walked into the kitchen/living room and was surprised at what I saw; Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett got to me first. He pulled me into a suffocating hug and said, "Happy approximately 9 months after you were conceived!" and I laughed, or at least I tried.

"C-Can't breathe," I barely said

"Oops, guess you're too tiny to bear my bear hugs." He laughed at his choice of words.

Before I could comment Edward kissed me sweetly on my lips and said, "Happy day your mom gave birth to her beautiful daughter," I laughed, his was the longest out of anyone's and sweetest, "Oh and happy two week anniversary," I smiled, it was adorable that he remembered.

Jasper and Rosalie wished me a happy birthday, and might I add, they said it normally, the simple—"Happy Birthday." And so I finally had to ask, "What's with you Cullen's and 'Happy Birthday's'?"

They laughed and Rosalie answered, "They do that to practically everyone,"

Alice then added, "We like to be… unordinary,"

"Oh, believe me; I've never heard a '9 months after you were conceived' or 'day mom gave birth to me' or 'day you were born,' so don't worry think you've got some pretty unordinary ways of saying happy birthday.

And before I forgot, I turned to Edward and pecked his lips, "Happy 2 week to you too," I smiled up at him and he wrapped one arm around my waste; he smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

All of a sudden there was a chorus of "awws" coming from our friends, I blushed and buried my face into Edward's side.

After my birthday breakfast, we all headed to the park to enjoy the nice fall day. I sat on a blanket with Edward while Jasper was pushing Alice on a swing. Emmett decided to show off his monkey bar "skills" to Rosalie and the kids on the jungle gym. Oh, Emmett, 20 years old and still hangs on the monkey bars…

"Wow, I'm surprised" I said mostly to myself

Edward heard though, because he looked up from his book and asked, "What's to be surprised about?"

"Well, you know how Alice and Rosalie are always buying me new outfits?"

He looked at me, somewhat curious to where this was going, "Yes…"

"Well I though they'd go crazy, and I'm relieved they didn't," I said smiling; because I was happy they didn't go all out, if there was anything I hated more it was getting attention.

He just chuckled and kissed me on the forehead, "Baby, I'm sorry to say this, but the day is still young,"

I paused thinking this over… oh no. "Please tell me, what's going on tonight?" I asked desperate. If I knew in advance maybe I could play sick or something.

My expression was probably easy to read because Edward responded, "No way are you getting out of this, and besides Alice knows you wouldn't want a party; so we're just going to dinner and then back to your dorm for cake."

His smile was… mysterious and mischievous… but I ignored it, "Fine, and I'm guessing Alice will be dressing me up?"

"Yup," he responded popping the 'p'

When we all were ready for lunch we headed over to Thai Sookdee. The food was amazing! It was authentic Thai food and we all had a great time trying each others dishes.

At 4 pm we all parted, the girls went back to mine and Alice's dorm and the boys went off to their dorm.

Alice forced me into the shower. She curled my hair making delicate waves that cascaded down my back. She put me into a blue cinched sweetheart dress and silver pumps. Alice wore an emerald green v-neck dress that flowed at the bottom and gold heels. Rosalie wore a red, one-strapped dress with black heels. I have to say, we looked really hot.

At 6 o'clock the guys knocked on our door. I saw Edward first and he cupped my cheek, "You look incredibly stunning," he said and leaned down to kiss my lips. Our kiss was long but sweet and I could feel the passion behind it.

We headed to the restaurant, Stained Glass and inside was beautiful. It was elegant, but warm and comfortable.

We took our seats, and I did not fail to notice the waitress eye-fucking Emmett, Japer and Edward. _BITCH! _Alice and Rosalie must have noticed too because they looked at me. At one of our girls nights,—totally wasted, I might add—we had made up multiple 'signals' to talk "in code" with each other— not knowing if we'd ever get to use them; apparently we were wrong.

Alice signaled the "need to get this girl's eyes the fuck off my boyfriend signal," which was twirling your hair and winking. Each of us placed our hands on our boyfriends' shoulders and noticeably sucked on their earlobes and than moved to kiss their lips, causing them each to groan.

Once we did that, Alice, Rose and I looked up at the waitress, her facial expression could easily be detected as "fuck you" with a mix of total rage. Of course she was mad, we had sexy boyfriends.

Alice, Rose and I laughed when she left our table with our drink orders and the guys stared at us like we were crazy, confused and a hint of lust were in their eyes. I turned to Edward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, silently telling him not to worry. I could tell my poor baby had a case of blue balls.

We ate our dinner and the conversations flowed. The food was delicious and the waitress never looked at our men for more than a second.

As I was whispering/playfully flirting with Edward, I hear a distant "happy birthday" being sung, and was getting closer and closer. I silently prayed that it was a coincidence that two people had the same birthday in the same restaurant. Unfortunately I was wrong, the line of waiters and waitresses were headed toward our table and joyfully singing "happy birthday"

When they set down the cake in front of me I blushed and glared at my "friends," and lastly my boyfriend, _traitor!_ In return he gave me an "innocent" smile and when the song was finished I blew out the candle while everyone in the restaurant clapped, which evidently caused me to blush even more.

I shared my cake, which was pretty huge. Hell, this "slice" was the size of a watermelon! Okay not really…

After Alice, Rose and I made a quick trip to the restroom to gush over our "amazing" hand signal usage, we all left to relax at the guys' dorm.

Everyone went to Emmett, Edward, and Japer's dorm and hung out there—apparently they had another cake and gifts… I internally groaned at that detail.

We settled for a movie and at 10 Alice decided it was cake time. The cake was big, even though there were only six of us. After I blew out yet another set of candles, I saw Edward's finger swipe across my name on the cake. Before I could register what he was up to, I felt the sticky, green frosting on my nose.

"Hey!" I shrieked, playfully hitting him on the shoulder

He looked at me like he did nothing wrong, "What?"

"Ahem, my nose!"

"Is as cute as ever," he smirked

I wanted to have some fun, so I picked up a plastic spoon and scooped some of the cake. I bent the spoon back and flung it at Edward, it landed right in the middle of his face. Everyone laughed, but Edward playfully glared at me.

I innocently asked, "What?" like he had before.

"Oh now you're getting it!" he scooped a piece of cake into his hands and before it could hit me, I ducked.

It landed on Emmett's chest, "Hey! I just got this shirt!" He crossed his arms, acting like a child, pouting; the shirt was a basic white, long sleeve shirt. Emmett picked up a piece of the large cake and threw it, but he missed Edward and hit Alice, who was sitting next to him.

She responded my grabbing a handful of cake and smashed it into Emmett's face, instead of throwing it.

"Alice! You're supposed to throw it!" Emmett yelled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Who said? And besides, my aim sucks!"

Everyone joined in on the cake throwing, chasing each other around the kitchen. And now it wasn't only cake that was being thrown, but whipped cream was being sprayed, Alice thought it'd be fun to throw in chocolate syrup, and Emmett wanted to throw anything in the fridge (not including eggs, meat or fish…ew!)

I was hiding behind the island counter in the kitchen when Emmett called my name; I knew he just wanted to throw something in my face. I hesitantly lifted my head so I could see over the counter and saw Emmett with one of the last pieces of the cake in his had, grinning wickedly at me.

I than heard, "DUCK!" and was pummeled to the ground by Edward.

As Edward hovered over me, I looked up at his food covered faced and laughed, "quack" and he laughed too.

"Thanks, you saved me from my own cake," I smiled as he brushed away some of the food from my face.

He smiled in return, "Anytime," and then he gave me a lingering kiss. My hands went to his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He moaned and deepened the kiss. When he stopped kissing me so that we could breathe, he just went to my neck. He licked and sucked on my neck and moaned. I pulled him back up to my mouth and we continued to kiss until we heard a throat being cleared.

We separated and saw our friends watching us, I blushed and Edward helped me to my feet.

"Oh, don't stop because of us," Rose said mockingly, smiling.

"Time for presents!" Alice announced

"Please no, I asked you not to!" I said while Edward placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh hush Bella, we already bought them!" Alice chirped, I groaned as I was pulled to the living room.

The first gift was from Alice. She got me, of course, clothes. But then I noticed something at the bottom of the bag, lingerie. I immediately blushed because Edward and I have not gone there yet. We had been only dating for 2 weeks!

Edward noticed my shocked face and before he could look at the rest of the gift I shoved it back to the bottom of the bag. "Thanks Alice," I said trying to hide my shock and embarrassment.

Jasper's gift was a history book dedicated to the 1920's. It had everything from the fashion to the many fads during that time. I thanked him for the generous gift; I couldn't wait to read it.

Rose got me a charm bracelet and it already had 3 charms. "Alice and I have one also," she said while showing me her wrist, "Alice and I thought we should go '3rd grade' on you and give you the 'friends' charm, and when put together with mine and Alice's it reads BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. The other charm is a shopping bag, promising you'll always go shopping with us," Alice, Rose and I laughed, "And last is the shot glass for when we got drunk and made our awesome signals."

I was so overwhelmed, this gift was amazing! "Thank you so much! It's so awesome!" I hugged them both.

Emmett got me a teddy bear, "Because you're my little sis," it was really sweet. I thanked him and gave him a playful noogie.

Edward was last. He gave me a small, neatly wrapped box, and I had a good feeling it was jewelry. When I opened it I found a silver necklace with a simple music note charm on it.

Edward and I shared a common love for music. We shared our likes and dislikes. He thought classical overruled rock, but we agreed it was a moot point. He played piano and I played a little of the guitar. We discovered this when we had first met. We enjoyed different genres of music like classical, pop, rock and etcetera.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I was hoping you would like it," he smiled

"I love it, thank you,"

We all cleaned ourselves up and changed into our pajamas. I was exhausted from our fuck awesome food fight and entirely happy from my gifts. My friends and boyfriend are the best.

This was definitely one of the best birthdays I've ever had.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this. Hmm… drama will be coming in approximately… 3 chapters? NOT SURE**

**Thank you to my readers, and I just want you to know that I opened my reviews to anonymous, so if you don't have an account you can review anyway. **

**No lemons yet, they're only 2 weeks old! Umm… let's see, if you have any suggestions or comments please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks to you all! **

**HAPPY (belated) HOLIDAYS! :)**

**Coming up: Unknown! (Sorry, but I'm having a tough time coming up with a possible filler. But I will think of one and it will be a shortie.)**

**To clear things up:**

**(Turning) 19 years old: (freshman)**

**Jasper **

**Alice **

**Edward**

**Bella- 18 (turned/freshman)**

**(Turning) 20 years old: (sophomores)**

**Emmett**

**Rosalie **


	8. Chapter 7 He Just Wanted to Wear a Cape…

Chapter 7: He Just Wanted to Wear a Cape….

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA REALATED, THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, OR ANYTHING. What I DO own is some t-shirts, posters, and other fan-obsession items...**

**Hey so here is the next chapter! **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate it and whenever I check my email and see someone has reviewed, it makes me smile to hear what you think. I want to thank ****vampaddict10**** for reviewing every chapter and ****nicolleio ****as well. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**So, this is once again, a chapter filler. I promise the drama will come soon, I have to build up and get the relationships going. Have some semi-lemons, hangouts, etc. **

**This will have some mild… LEMONS. **

**Finally right?**

_Previously on CHL…_

_We all cleaned ourselves up and changed into our pajamas. I was exhausted from our fuck awesome food fight and entirely happy from my gifts. My friends and boyfriend are the best. _

_This was definitely one of the best birthdays I've ever had. _

NOW: BPOV

It was now October. Fall in Chicago was brutal. Cold nights, cold mornings, dark nights, dark mornings… you get the idea. The bright side of it all was that whenever I would hang out with Edward we'd cuddle… or at least that's the PG version.

I wore Edward's necklace everyday, and whenever he saw it, which was all the time, a wide grin would break over his face. It was the most adorable action. I loved having the necklace around my neck; it made Edward mine, and I Edward's. Of course, I'd wear my matching charm bracelet as well; it was simple, yet beautiful.

Today was Saturday, a week from Halloween and all of us were at the guys' dorm. Alice was planning for a major party— either to be the host or be the guest, she wasn't sure yet.

We were all sitting in the living room catching up on homework, quietly talking, just minding our own business, and of course Emmett was eating like there was no tomorrow….I could tell Alice was thinking of something but nothing expected me for her random, loud outburst.

"I'VE FINALLY GOT IT!" Alice screamed excitedly.

Everyone looked up confused and a bit scared… it was so quiet and I admit I practically jumped through the roof when she screamed. Edward put an arm around me, trying to relax me.

"What have you finally gotten?" Edward asked, he continued, "Did you finally realize that we are right next to you, therefore no need for screaming?"

We chuckled while Alice stuck her tongue out at her teasing brother and replied, "No dear brother, I finally found out the perfect themed costumes!"

I was confused… themed costumes? "Alice, what are you talking about?"

Rose answered for her, "Every year Alice takes it upon herself to come up with a theme and we all dress according to that theme. Last year the guys were inmates and we were cops."

I looked at Alice incredulously, "I admit, it wasn't the best theme… but it was last minute since these monkeys," she gestured to Em, Edward and Jasper, "couldn't come up with any ideas!"

"Hey! Did you just call me a monkey?" Emmett yelled playfully. He than had a look of thought, "Cool." Rose rolled her eyes while he looked like he was still thinking about it.

"So, Alice what's this year's theme?" I asked

"Well, since Edward finally found a girlfriend," Alice looked at Edward, who just glared at her sister—but she continued, "I've decided we should dress with our boyfriends, while staying within my theme."

"That sounds cool," I said while I kissed Edward on the lips, his glare turning into a look of care and passion.

"The theme is superheroes; I thought Jasper could be Green Arrow, which would make me Black Canary— that would give me the chance to wear my new, black, thigh high boots I just bought!" She said happily

"Sounds good, sweetheart, I've always wanted a bow and arrow," Jasper agreed while he place a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh! I've always wanted to be Superman!" Emmett said joyously

"I thought you said Flash was your favorite superhero?" Rose asked him

"It is," he replied simply while continuing to eat his chips.

Rose thought for a bit and realized, "You just want to wear the cape," We chuckled at Emmett's reasoning

He answered, "Who hasn't thought of ever wearing a cape?"

"I bet half the campus has never considered wearing a cape, Emmett," Edward replied, smirking.

"Oh please! Bella, don't tell me you haven't imagined Edward in a cape!"

I blushed, because just now, I had imagined Edward in a cape, and might I say he looked delicious.

"See! She has!" Emmett said proudly

"Hey! I just thought of it now, when Alice mentioned it!" I protested

"Yeah, but you still thought it!" he replied and I ignored him.

"Hmmm…" I wondered, "What we should be?" I looked up at Edward

He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled, "Batman was my favorite…"

"Mmm… I always liked his utility belt…" I reached my lips up to kiss him, the kiss was slow but grew intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moaned.

"Ahem..." someone cleared his throat. I blushed and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"So Rose, will you be Lois Lane or Supergirl?" I asked to get the attention off Edward and me.

"Well, Supergirl has blonde hair, as do I… and I've always liked her skirt." She mused. I chucked, Rose had a thing for skirts, and at any opportunity she would wear a skirt. She did have the legs for it…

"Yay! So we're settled! Superheroes for Halloween!" she concluded happily, "Us girls will go shopping for our costumes," she turned to the guys, "and yours." She told them.

After Alice's revelation, we continued to talk about Halloween. I was going to be Robin, after the metioning of capes, I have to admit I did like Robin's yellow cape—though I'd never admit that to Emmett….

***~CHL~***

It was Sunday afternoon; Alice, Rose and I were at the costume store looking for our costumes, as well as the boy's.

Alice decided to make her own costume, since Black Canary was not as common as Supergirl or Robin. She didn't mind though, it was practice for the future she had said. She was here merely to help us, and get any supplies she needed.

I was looking through the costume store and finally found it, a sexy Robin costume. It was a metallic fabric that formed Robin's famous yellow cape and the red and green outfit, except instead it was a skirt not the underwear version… I am a girl, of course. It came with a black mask and a simple green ribbon choker.

I met up with Rose and Alice at another part of the store and it looked like Rose had found her costume. She as well had a metallic skirt, but instead of the connected suit, there was a belly shirt with an attached

"Rose that's adorable!" I exclaimed

"Thanks, I hope Emmett likes it," she said

"Well it has a cape, so you know he will," I chuckled, they joined me.

"So now we have to find the guys' costumes" Alice said

"Alright, I'll get Edward's…. meet back in 15 minutes?"

"Yup," they replied simultaneously

We went in different directions of the store trying to look for our boyfriend's costumes. None of us wanted to get a cheap looking one, but we didn't want to spend a lot either…. Not that I had a lot to begin with.

When 15 minutes past, we paid for the costumes and went back to campus. We stored our costumes under the bed, so that the boys would be surprised when they first saw us.

After dropping the costumes off we went to meet with the guys and give them their costumes. We all decided to have a quick dinner and head to bed early, considering Edward and I had a biology test tomorrow. _Why did teachers give tests on Monday? I will never understand…_

***~CHL~***

_Halloween:_

Today was Halloween. The girl's were getting ready at Rose's dorm, while the boys got ready. But since it took us longer, Emmett decided to start a new tradition to prank the not so lucky kids on campus.

"Okay, Bella… I think I'll give you light makeup because Robin seems so innocent and juvenile… plus your skin is flawless." Alice directed

I chuckled at her enthusiasm to doll me up for this party. Alice decided it was too much work to get a party set up with only one week. Though I knew she could, and she knew she could, she decided to be a guest this time.

When Alice was done with my makeup, she moved on to Rose and gave her a light blue eye shadow and light pink lips.

Alice had finished her costume of Black Canary. It was black, like the character's color and it was made out of leather. It was amazing! I was wearing black knee-high black patent leather boots with my costume and my hair in soft waves. Rose wore red knee-high boots, also patent leather. Alice, sticking to her word, wore her new black boots.

We all looked in the door length mirror to check to see if everything was in place. "Damn, we're hot!" Rose stated enthusiastically.

Alice and I both agreed. This will be an interesting night…

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. The guys were here. Alice quickly ran over to the door, Rose and I in tow. When she opened up the door, we were met with Jasper in his Green Arrow costume, and of course he had his bow and arrow.

When he came into the room, behind him was Emmett. He looked like an exact replica of Superman. He had the broad shoulders and the muscles. Rose greeted him, leaving my boyfriend in the hallway.

He stepped out of the hallway, "You look stunningly hot," he complimented, I blushed. He wound his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck. I brought my lips up to his and kissed him slowly. Suddenly, the kiss changed and became hard and passionate. His arms drifted to my ass and he squeezed it through my costume, I moaned.

We parted; my hands went to his hair, massaging his scalp. "Mm… that was nice."

"Just nice?" he questioned teasingly

"It was… fantastic," I told him.

"Glad you think so," he replied, pecking me on the lips.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get candy!" Emmett bellowed like a child

We walked over the frat house—where the party was being held. When we walked through the door, the party had obviously started. People were getting drunk, eating candy, making out, and dancing. Some at the same time.

Alice and Japer automatically went off to dance, Rose and Em went to get candy (It was mostly Em who wanted the candy, he claimed he needed a Skittles fix…), while Edward and I went to the bar.

Edward and I got a beer and made our way outside… though the house was big, it felt cramped and claustrophobic.

Once the fresh air became an icy wind, Edward and I went back in the house.

"How about a dance?" he asked

"With you? Of course." I answered.

I pressed my body against his as the music began. His smell intoxicated me as I began to move against him. I began to move my ass against him, his hands traveled up and down my sides. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and make me his. I felt his hard on against my back and was happy I affected him like this.

For the past month we did nothing more than make out and I was afraid it was because of me. I wasn't a virgin or anything but he never did more that kiss me… with some groping.

Tonight I would help him with his little— scratch that— big problem.

After dancing, Edward went to get us some drinks. After 10 minutes I was getting worried. _Who took ten minutes to get drinks? _

So I wandered to the bar only to see Edward corned by Lauren, wearing a slutty bunny costume… typical. I tried not to laugh and tried to channel my inner actress. I put on a serious/mad face and slowly walked towards them. **(A/N I'm not saying people who wear bunny costumes are sluts… it's just Lauren…) **_How did she always seem to find one of us? _Edward had a look of disgust and anger in his eyes. Probably sensing someone's—rather my— presence, his eyes shot up, only to meet mine—fear and panic shot through his eyes.

It was then that Lauren turned around. "Swan," she said disgustedly

"Get the fuck off my boyfriend, slut!" I yelled, walking up to her and pushing her aside. I grabbed Edward's hand and towed him away from her, hearing her protests and screams behind me.

Once we were in "Lauren free zone" I let go of his hand and finally met his eyes. He looked sad and worried? Why?

"Why do you look sad?" I questioned

He looked down and said, "Aren't you going to tell me it's over and break up with me?"

I stood there, confused… "No… Why did you do something with her?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow. Of course I knew he didn't, I just wanted to do a little tricking, and I would give him a treat later…

His eyes quickly met mine and he hurriedly said, "No, no! I didn't even touch her!"

Though I was playing with him, I was still puzzled._ Did he _want_ to break up?_ "Than why did you suggest that…?"

He sighed and answered sheepishly, "I thought you saw something and might have misinterpreted it."

_Ohhhh he thought… ohhhh! _I chuckled, this man was so adorable and I was surprised my acting was better then I expected, "Edward, I know you hate her and I saw the anger in your eyes when you were cornered." I cupped his cheek, "Now that I think about it, it's quite amusing," I chuckled again.

"You think that was funny! She pushed me up against a wall and tried to attack me!" he said in mock horror

"Well, it is Halloween; you _have_ to see _something_ horrifying today, it just happened to be in the form of a girl." I said, kissing his cheek, giggling

"A girl? More like a monster!" he replied, obviously repulsed, a look of disgust on his face.

I grabbed his hand again, "Come on, let's dance." I said while tugging him through the crowd to get to the dance floor.

We danced a little more and than met up with the rest of our friends. Alice was drunk and was leaning against Jasper like her life depended on it.

"I'm going take this lightweight back— I'll be using the apartment boys." Japer informed us.

"Hey! I'm not lightweight!" Alice protested, everyone chuckled while she was oblivious to her surroundings.

"Bella, Emmett and I are going back to my dorm… which leaves you with yours and Alice's dorm." She said

"Okay no problem," Yes! I had the dorm for Edward and me to have some… privacy.

I turned to him, "Up for a sleepover?"

"With you? Of course," he said, repeating my words.

Hand in hand, we trailed off to my dorm. When we arrived, I quickly took my boots off while he changed out of his costume.

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw him sitting on the bed. I had changed into navy boy shorts and a white t-shit—nix bra.

He stared at me, with what could be defined as lust filled eyes. I knew he wanted it, and I as well wanted it, but not tonight.

"I know you want me" I said, walking to the bed, so that I was in front of him

"You do?" he asked smirking, placing his hands on my hips, and I wove my arms around his neck.

I leaned down and kissed him lightly, "Mmhmm, but not tonight," I said and he looked defeated.

"But that doesn't mean I can't give you a little treat… for you rather big problem," I said, looking down at his tented boxers.

He groaned, which confirmed my theory of him wanting me, and badly.

He leaned his back against the headboard and I straddled him. I was right over his throbbing erection and rewrapped my arms around his neck, placing my hands in his hair. I kissed him passionately while grinding against him. I moaned in pleasure as he started to take off my shirt.

When my shirt was off, he groaned when he found I was braless. Immediately his mouth was on my breasts, sucking, and licking. A loud moan escaped me, when he started kneading my right breast while licking the left.

I snapped out of my moment of pleasure when I realized, this was about him. I moved back, making his mouth disconnect from my breast. He looked confused and lusted at the same time.

"This is about you," I said simply and started to remove his boxers. His cock sprang free from his boxers. I looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. He bucked my hips sharply when he felt my hand tentatively gripping his shaft. _Fuck__ he was big._

I began to pump him gently and I could feel moisture seeping from the slit of his cock. I moved down so that my mouth was near his cock. I began staring intently at the bead of liquid gathering at the tip of his cock, which caused me to lick my lips. I wanted to taste it, and he bucked his hips again in anticipation. In less than a second my tongue was tracing the head of his thick cock, until my lips pressed a kiss at his tip.

"Fuuuuckkkk Bella!" he groaned. It took every ounce of willpower not to cum that second when he said that. His cursing only spurred me on, because a moment later I had taken in half of his length and my tongue was doing insane things his cock. Sucking, biting, licking. He grabbed for the sheets of the bed needing to grab onto something to restrain himself and I knew he was close. He was thrusting himself into my mouth and I groaned. My hand went back to pumping him while sucking and biting his dick. He was about to come, so I fondled his balls and with the lick of his balls he yelled out…

"God, Bella… I … fuck… I'm about to come," he said hoarsely in warning, but I stayed in position. I took all of him into my mouth and kept my grip around the rest pumping me quickly three more times until he started to cum in hot spurts down my throat.

"Holy Fuuuucckkk" he cried out as my mouth released him. I lay beside him and he pulled his arm to wrap around me. He buried his nose in my hair and kissed me on the head. In return, I turned toward him and kissed his jaw.

"Baby, that was amazing," Edward complimented me

I giggled, "Yes, it was. You taste so good."

"I can't wait until I can taste your sweet pussy," he whispered.

"Mmm… anytime, anywhere, baby." I responded.

"I hold you to that." He said, kissing my head.

I snuggled next to him and yawned. "Time for bed?" he questioned

"Yep," I replied sleepily.

I had my back up against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. He lightly kissed up my back to my neck until I couldn't feel it anymore because I had fallen into a heavy slumber.

I always knew under his utility belt, Batman was had the most perfect cock.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! **

**No news really, um… PLEASE REVIEW! At least 5 reviews? PLEASE? Lol it would mean a lot!**

**Coming Up: Two S's and an O. **

**What could the S's mean? O? **

**Leave your guess!**

***Hint*: This chapter has to do more with the college… I've sort of been using Saturdays, Fridays and Sundays a lot… need to remind you they're are freshman and sophomores and do in fact study!**

**Remember: **

**Emmett (Alice and Edward's brother) and Rose are sophomores **

**Edward, Alice (twins), Jasper (Rose's brother) and Bella are freshman**

**Costumes:**

**Bella's Robin Costure: http:/www(dot)partycity(dot)com/product/adult+sexy+robin+costume(dot)do?sortby=ourPicks&pp=20&size=all**

**Rosalie's Supergirl Costume: ****http:/www(dot)partypants(dot)fsnet(dot)co(dot)uk/female/sexy-supergirl-costume(dot)htm**

**Alice's Black Canary Costume**

**http:/www(dot)fanpop(dot)com/spots/smallville/images/3635814/title/black-canary-photo**

**Jasper's Green Arrow Costume:**

**http:/www(dot)fanpop(dot)com/spots/smallville/images/432795/title/green-arrow-wallpaper**

**Emmett's Superman Costume:**

**http:/www(dot)supermancostumes(dot)com/authentic-superman-costume(dot)html**

**Edward Batman Costume:**

**http:/www(dot)partycity(dot)com/product/adult+collector%27s+edition+batman+costume(dot)do?sortby=ourPicks&pp=20&size=all**


	9. Chapter 8 SOS

Chapter 8: S.O.S (Two S's and an O)

Study, Sleep, Orgasm?

**Yay! Another chapter of CHL! I'm so sorry it took a while... i was having a semi writers block... but you had _feelings told though flowers_ to keep you occupied... lol :)  
**

**Now that they "broke the ice," there will be A SEMI-LEMON… not every chapter though… so yeah.**

**No, actual "intercourse" yet… Lol… so they're about… 3 weeks into their relationship… Taking it slow much. Yes. I am. Sorry! :)**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom! **

**FOR ALL ****FEELINGS TOLD THROUGH FLOWERS**** READERS: THE DATE CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG! I'M SHOOTING FOR 2/14/11, OR VALENTINES DAY, I THIOUGHT IT'D BE SWEET AN CLICHE... LOL! IT WILL BE UP SOON!  
**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

BPOV

(A few days after Halloween…)

"Small Fry I haven't see you in forever!"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Emmett." He gave me a bone crushing hug and I could barely make out my next sentence, "Emmett…I saw you yesterday…"

He released me and gave me a pat on the head, "Yeah, which was a whole 24 hours!"

"Right, Em don't you have class or something?"

"What time is it?" I looked down at my watch and relied, "Uhh… it's eight twenty- six"

Panic crossed his face and he cursed, "Shit!" I was about to ask what was wrong but he explained, "Class in 4! "See you Small Fry!" and quickly gathered his things.

Before he could rush out of the door I yelled, "Wait! Where's Edward!" By this time he was nearing the exit but yelled back, "BEDROOM!"

I shook my head and laughed; only Emmett could make it across campus in four minutes… but it would be close.

I set the coffee I bought Edward on the kitchen counter and I sauntered off to his bedroom. I found him sleeping peacefully on his back. I climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist; he didn't move an inch so I bent down and started to place light kisses up his bare chest.

_God is he adorable when he sleeps shirtless. Cue swoon._

When I reached his collar bone I looked up to his face and saw he was still asleep, so I moved to his neck and decided to try something new. I started to suck and nip at his neck and placed my hands in his bronze hair, massaging his scalp. I heard him moan and discovered Edward was a sleep moaner. I giggled at this new found fact and started to kiss his lips.

He moaned again and I continued to kiss his lips. When I felt his arms circle around my waist, I knew he had finally woken up.

He smiled against my lips and I pulled away to look at him, "Mmm… that's a nice way to wake up,"

I bent down again so that our foreheads were touching, "Glad you're finally awake," I said and kissed him quickly n the cheek, "I was here now for…" I looked at my watch, "ten minutes."

"Really? Were you on top of me the whole time?" he grinned and moved so that he was leaning back on his elbows. He tried to pull my face so that he could kiss me but I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

Placing his palm down, I then moved off of him so that I was sitting crossed legged next to his body, because I knew he'd get distracted if I tried to broach my concern while I straddled him.

He looked confused and so to make sure I was okay, I cupped his face, my thumb gently rubbing underneath his eyes. He looked tired as hell and had dark bags under his eyes, "You look like you didn't sleep well," I frowned, concerned.

He plopped back down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair, "I was up for a good amount of the night studying. I have an anatomy and physiology test today…" Suddenly his eyes went wide with alarm and realization, "CRAP! What time is it?"

I knew his class was at ten, and right now it was only eight. "Shh, relax its eight-forty."

He breathed a sight of relief and lay back down. I looked down at him and said, "Edward, you really need more sleep." I remembered him not getting any sleep a few nights ago because he pulled an all-nighter studying for bio-chem.

He took my hand and kissed it, trying to relax me, "Baby, don't worry about me."

I looked down at our intertwined hands, "But you know I do,"

"There's no need," He smiled gently

I left it at that, not wanting to stress him out. I really wanted to help in anyway I could, but if he wasn't going to let me, than I couldn't argue, though I wanted to.

I got off of the bed, "Hey, where are you going?" Edward asked while tugging on the back of my shirt, making me walk backwards toward him.

I turned around and smiled, "I brought you breakfast," I kissed his lips chastely, "Take a shower," I teasingly scolded him.

He saluted, "Yes ma'am" I laughed and went into the kitchen.

A while later, I was off to Harris Hall for my Shakespeare class and Edward still had an hour before his Anat. and Phys class.

I met up with Alice and Rose after class, since mine ended before Edward's. We decided to wait for the guys to get out of class before we went to lunch, so did some window shopping in town instead.

Except, when I say window shopping, I mean if Alice sees something in the window she likes, we go into the store and buy it. I was getting surprisingly comfortable with shopping and kind of enjoyed it.

At one-thirty, we met the guys at a local diner. Everyone bitched about their classes and their final exams that were coming up. Everyone complained about their majors, except one. I looked over to Edward to see his burger half eaten and him, half asleep.

I got Alice and Rose's attention and pointed to my sleeping boyfriend. He had his head propped up by his elbow and had his eyes closed.

We laughed at the sight. I immediately felt bad; Edward was under huge amounts of pressure, with all of the science classes, all of the family business shit and all of the studying.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Edward back to the dorm,"

They all agreed, seeing Edward's sleeping self. I woke him up gently and told him we'd go back to his dorm.

One at the dorm, Edward immediately went to his bed. Luckily it was Friday, because Edward needed to catch up on his sleep.

An hour later, Edward woke up. He plopped down on the couch next to me and kissed my neck.

_I know where this is going…_

He continued to kiss my lips and I could see though he had a two hour nap, he was still tired. I straddled him and his hands gripped my waist.

I took this into my own hands.

**EPOV:**

Bella and I were on the couch one moment, and the next she was straddling me kissing my lips.

"Just lie back and relax baby, I'm going to make you feel good." She said in sultry tone and I relaxed my hold on her hips so she could move the way she wanted to.

She lowered her head and placed soft kisses on the side of my neck. She started to trail little kisses around to my jaw, and began biting and sucking on.

"Bella…" I groaned as her hands were roaming and groping my chest and stomach while she continued to nibble and run her tongue slowly across my jaw.

The feeling of her biting on my jaw like that was driving me completely crazy. She grinded against me, making me harder for her, I groaned and started massaging her hips.

"Mmmmm, Edward you taste so good,"

"God, Bella, you're the only one who does this to me." I emphasized my words by taking her hand and pressing it against my straining erection.

She moaned when she felt the hardness in my pants. I captured her bottom lip in between my teeth and then sucked on it lightly. Her hands went to work on the button and zipper of my pants. Once she had my pants off, she shifted them down off my hips.

"Edward…" She softly moaned out my name, almost completely breathless. I watched her hands move all over my chest and slide down, dragging her nails across my stomach. She lowered he body over mine and settled in between my legs.

She massaged the head of my cock through my boxer briefs and bent down to kiss it, while her eyes burned into mine. He eyes were filled with lust and love.

_Did she love me? I knew I loved her…_

My thoughts were distracted when I saw her mouth twitched upwards into a grin and she licked her lips. I growled slightly at the sight.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of my underwear and slid them down. She dragged her bottom lip from the soft skin just under my belly button all the way down to my inner left thigh.

"Bella… God… Fuck…" I hissed

She wrapped her tiny fingers around the base of my cock and licked very slowly up the base and then down, only to trace circles around the head of my cock.

I gasped at her touch and tried to hold back a moan. I twisted my hands in her hair and guided her while she tried to take my full length into her mouth.

"Fuck… Bella… so good…" She pulled up slowly, sucking gently and releasing me with a soft popping sound. She looked up at me through her long lashes as she lowered her head once more and took me into her mouth again, this time with more pressure.

I kept my hands on the back of her head as she moved up and down on my cock. She took me so deep into her mouth and swirled her tongue around, and I had to hold her head in place for a moment so I could savor the feel of her mouth on me like that.

I looked down as her lips slowly closed around my shaft and slid back off my cock. I couldn't help but stare at how wet she left my cock. It was mesmerizing, this beautiful girl was mine.

"You taste so good, baby," she asked me as she kept her mouth hovering slightly open over my cock. She flicked the head of my cock with the tip of her tongue and I had to refrain from forcing her head down, so that she could take me whole.

"Fuck yes, oh God… keep going baby… so good…" I sat up quickly and grabbed her head with both hands and brought her lips to mine so I could kiss her. I tasted myself on her and it was fucking hot.

I sucked on her bottom lip and when I pulled away she went right back to take me into her mouth again. She kissed and sucked on my cock slowly, teasing me. My moans got louder; she began to move faster, taking me deeper into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around my base and stroked whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth and massaged my balls.

My head was spinning from the delicious sounds of her wet mouth sucking on me, up and down, over and over again. I knew I wouldn't last too much longer, when she used her tongue like that, I was in heaven.

"Mmmmm…oh fuck…" I was breathing heavy and erratic. Watching her tongue slide up and down my length and suck on my head was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Her sinful mouth feels fucking amazing.

"Oh God…Bella…harder…suck me harder." I sat up, arching my back slightly as I became overwhelmed with pleasure.

She responded my sucking my cock harder, and I knew I was closer. And then as she gently bid down on my cock, I was done for.

"Fuck, Shit! I'm going to come! Belllaaa …" Everything went white. The amount of ecstasy was blinding.

I held her head firmly in place as I jerked my hips up and released into her throat. I came so hard into her mouth and on her lips. She drank every drop, enjoying herself thoroughly.

After she licked me dry, she came back to straddle me. She had a huge, adorable grin on her face, as I probably did.

"That was…" I trailed off

"Orgasmic?" she finished and she giggled.

"Yes, definitely," I agreed

After we cleaned up, we cuddled on the couch. I mildly felt bad; I shared this couch with Em and Jazz.

_It's not like they haven't done it._

True.

After a short silence, I was reminded of what I had to ask Bella.

My mother had called last week asking all of the basic questions. _How are you? How are classes?_ _How's Bella?_ The subject of Bella had come up and I told her. I told my mother practically everything, therefore she knew everything.

She asked me to bring Bella to Thanksgiving to officially meet. I hesitated, not knowing how Bella would respond. I knew she wasn't one-hundred percent comfortable with my family's money status and I knew who was going to be there.

Edward Nicholas Cullen, my grandfather.

He was the original founder of my family's hospital and he was strict as hell. He wanted nothing but a definite answer and needed to be reassured over and over again that someone was going to take over after my father.

I was not afraid of my mother's reaction towards Bella, or my father's, I was worried about my grandmother and grandfather's.

"Uh, Bella," I said, looking over to her. She was now snuggled against my side, she looked up at me and smiled.

_How can I bring this sweet girl, to hell and back?_

I must have concern or worry on my face because she frowned and asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well… it's not… wrong per se." I said coyly.

"Edward, what is it then?"

I meant for the words to come out slowly and calmly but the came out rushed, ","

She laughed at my frazzled words, "I'm sorry, what?"

I took a deep breath, "My parents want you over… for Thanksgiving,"

Shock and panic colored her face— I knew this was a bad idea…

"Okay," she replied. _What?_

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard her right.

"I said… okay," she said slowly

And now, in less than a month, Bella, and my family will meet.

I prayed to God, they would go easy on her. Luckily, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz would be there.

_Maybe if there were witnesses, they will be civil and not intimidate my girlfriend._

Ha, right.

**A/N: So! It's finally up! I hope it was okay!  
Sorry it took forever! I had a major writers block! I'll try to update more frequently. **

**Sorry, no lemons/smut next chapter… lol**

**Next: Thanksgiving chapter. :)**

**WARNING: I've said this before, but since it's coming up soon I'm re-mentioning it. There will be time jumps. They're in their freshman year and I don't want to go through their whole college experience with repeats of holidays, birthdays, and such. **

**In the beginning I will do some week jumps and month jumps. But as we continue the story, and they go into their sophomore, junior and senior year you'll see year jumps. (example: freshman to junior year, senior year to med/law school…etc.) **

**P.S the examples are not my actual plans.**

**Sorry if you don't like jumps but it will be too many chapter to go through 4 years of college, 3-4 years for law/med school, and the other things I have planned. **


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sorry to do this, but rereading the chapters of CHL, I've realized how amateur it sounds. I really want this story to be the best I can be, but with the way I have written it so far, I can't see it going far. The plot is all wrong, and unorganized. And I need this story to span over at least ten years, and with the way it is going, I see now that starting in their freshman year of college, was a HUGE mistake. I need to reorganize and make sure everything is edited, and makes sense.

For those who have liked it originally, I'm sorry for starting the story, and then pulling it.

It's really for the best though. Hopefully, when I re-post it will make more sense and be written well.

OTHER STORIES:

Please check out Feelings Told Through Flowers while I am trying to edit CHL.

I will try to post some one-shots, maybe some short stories here and there.

Please don't lose faith!

:) it will come soon!


End file.
